Challenge
by Analyn Rockwand
Summary: My challenge that I thought of. I will try to do it myself, but no promises. Please, whoever thinks he/she can do it, try to.. I want to read a story like that. Please message/review if you're going to try do it. can be rated however you want it to be.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea that I got after watching fate/kaleido.

It's the 5th grail war, but Emiya Shirou died in the fire and Illya lived with Kiritsugu.

Kiritsugu died the same way he did in canon, and Illya lives as an Emiya. When it's time to start the war, Illya, instead of summoning a servant, get a card with the word "Archer" on it, and uses magic and the card to transform into an Archer.

Tohsaka summons Rider, Someone from Einzbern summons Berserker, Matou Zouken summons Saber, but saber is corrupted and becomes Alter. All other servants are canon.

One of the major fights must be Like this video. (Youtube) /watch?v=7-7Vod6f66s .

The fanfic must be atleast 80K words long, but the longer it is, the better. would be awesome if it was a few hundred thousands word long.

Whoever thinks he/she can manage this chalange will get... Um... I dunno. But I really hopes someone does this.


	2. Added infoTrial and Error

**Alright, in the end I decided to try and write this myself. Those who want to do the chalange can read what I wrote and use it if they want. If someone wants to try and do it, I can be the beta and help. **

**I decided that the other servants can be whatever you want them to be. Each master can summon any servant. There are no guidelines in that area, except the fact that Illya must be Archer, and saber must become alter later on. Saber transformation can be for whatever reason, but my idea is that Gilgamesh (I don't count him as a servant.) somehow changed her. Also, only seven servants.**

**I also want Illya to have an alliance with Tohsaka Rin. **

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern-Emiya was a quiet girl. Born to the infamous Magus Killer, she was taught magic in different ways then the norm. Being born to homunculus, she had a lot more magic circuits and prana than the normal human. Being an orphan, as both her parents died made her a lonely girl.

So when she saw the command seal on her hand, she immediately went and tried to summon a servant. After all, winning the 5th holy grail war meant she would be able to wish for her parents to be alive again, right?

* * *

"_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times."_

She could feel all of her 150 circuits bursting with prana, keeping up with the ritual's high demand for energy. Even the slightest mistake could end her life at this point. The memory of her mother's smile, of her father's determined face pushed her forward, pushing her to complete the ritual.

Her father's words appeared in her mind.

"_I couldn't save them. The fire was my fault._" Her goal changed. She would fight in this war to prevent anymore death.

She would become the hero her father wanted to be.

_"Simply, shatter once filled.  
I announce.  
Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your bow.  
In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"_

* * *

_A bright light. When it faded, she was confused. There was no servant in front of her. What WAS in front of her was a card. "Archer.." Illya mumbled the word on the card without meaning to, and her eyes widened. Was her resolution to become a hero caused her to summon the essence of a heroic spirit? She didn't know._


End file.
